1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for extracting heat from a first medium and transferring that heat to a second medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been estimated that thirty percent or more of heat developed by a primary heat source such as an industrial oven, a residential type fireplace, and the like is lost through the exhaust flue of the heat source. Various means have heretofore been developed in an attempt to save or reclaim heat passing through the exhaust flue of a heat source. Lathrop, U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,458; Kelley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,776; Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,197; Dupler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,587; Dupler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,440; Dupler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,078; and Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,458 all disclose fireplace or stove-type heating devices in which the heated exhaust gasses thereof are passed through baffles, adjacent hollow chambers, etc., in an attempt to extract as much heat as possible therefrom. None of the prior attempts disclose or suggest the present invention.